


Danny

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Marshal Harbinger [7]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: marshal harbinger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: You shift, looking out the window. It doesn't sound convincing even to your own ears. Are you fine? Of course not. After everything that has happened, how could you possibly be alright? You haven’t been alright for a long time. Splintering shards slowly plucked piece by wretched piece from the debris. It’s impossible to find them all, impossible to put them back together.





	Danny

The silence. Something you needed, something you craved. Crowds cheering. Screaming. Supporting a hero that is no longer there. Empty. Broken. A shell of someone that used to exist. Love destroys, rips and tears at the softest parts of your mind. A pain that leaves you reeling, a spinning top spiraling out of control. Loss is an old ally, a constant companion that you know intimately. The death of a brother, a hero, friends… a lover. They all hurt, never fading, chiseling slowly away forming the ice sculpture that you are now. The stone faced marshal, eyes chilling, smile unfeeling. Barbs wrapped tightly around you the thorns that protect the rose, keeping everyone at bay, protecting what few fragile pieces remain of the past.

The silence. You thought you missed it. You thought that the constant chatter was irritating. But now that you are alone again you realise just how lonely you have been. Anthony’s carefree exuberance was a welcome distraction from the pain, the sorrow. But now he’s gone. Another one pushed away by your indifference.

_ “Sidestep killed my father.”  _ Shit. You wish you had known that before you recruited the kid. What would you have done? Left him to fend for himself on the streets? That was not an option. Telepaths can be dangerous. You have first hand experience of that, of how easy it is for them to slip into people's minds and bend them to their will. You didn't want it to happen to someone else. You don't want him to go down that path too, swallowed by the darkness that now threatens to take you.

It seems like you might be to late. The seeds of obsession have already sown themselves in his mind. 

You stand pacing your office. You've had days to sit with this information and you are still unsure of what to do with it. Anthony needs to become stronger. That you are sure of. But how can you train him properly? You are not a telepath. What little you know of it has been scarred into your brain. 

The phone on your desk rings. You sigh, returning to your chair. “Hello?”

“Sir, Jo is here to see you.”

“Alright. Send her up.” You return the phone clasping your fingers together in front of you on the desk.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door before it opens without waiting for a response. A woman in  her early 40s enters the room. “Marshal,” she greets, a lazy smile across her face. Just a formality. 

“You know I don’t have any work for you at the moment.” You sigh leaning back in your chair.

“Then consider this an intervention.” She plops down on the chair across from you with a shrug, posture relaxed.

“An intervention?” You raise a brow, an amused smirk playing on your lips.

“I’m worried about you Daniel.” Her eyebrows furrow as she leans forward, elbows resting on her knees.

“I’m fine Jo.” You shift, looking out the window. It doesn't sound convincing even to your own ears. Are you fine? Of course not. After everything that has happened, how could you possibly be alright? You haven’t been alright for a long time. Splintering shards slowly plucked piece by wretched piece from the debris. It’s impossible to find them all, impossible to put them back together. Hands bleed, pricked by the sharp edges as they ebb themselves into your skin.

"I've seen the interviews. I've watched the news. Do you know what they say about you now?" There is concern in her voice. Something you haven’t had aimed in your direction for quite some time.

"I don't care-"

"Well maybe you should.” She snaps. “After that last fight. Look, I know you've been through a lot. More than most but you can't keep pushing people away like this. Tony tried his best. You shouldn't be so harsh on him. He’s just a kid"

"I'm trying to protect them!" The muscles in your jaw jump, fists clenching involuntarily. You don’t want to lose another team.

“By acting like an asshole?”

Your eyes narrow. “Careful Jo.” You warn. “I like you but I won’t have you speaking to me like that.” You meet here eyes. You know that look. Stubborn concern. A look you’ve seen on Ortega’s face more times than you can count. A stab of pain, a dull ache at the reminder of a lost friend. Shit. You sigh bringing a hand to your face rubbing your temples before raking it through your hair. “He needs to learn. He needs to listen. He  _ needs _ to control his powers. If he can’t do that he will never be part of the team. And I-”

“Are you?” her words are sharp. Diamond cutting clean through glass.

“What?” You feel your eyes widen. Shocked.

“Part of the team.” She crosses her arms, determination written across her features. “Cause from where I stand it doesn't look like it.” You look away again. It’s true. You know it is. You haven’t been part of a team, haven’t relied on anyone since you had it all torn from your grasp. You are tired, sick of the constant buzzing of the press, the pressure from those in charge to clean this up. There is nothing clean about this city. You used to think that there was, that it was beautiful. But you have learned since then. Nothing beautiful stays that way, all colour eventually fades. It is inevitable. 

“Look,” her voice is soft as it draws you out of your thoughts, “just give the kid some time okay?” You nod stiffly as she stands up. The chair scraping along the ground. You hate being wrong. “See you around Danny.” She says casually as she leaves your office.

_ Danny. _

The name stings, acid poured into an open wound. Your eyes snap up watching her back as she leaves. “Don’t call me that!” You call after her. All you get in return is a chuckle and a sloppy salute. 

_ Danny. _

A name called with glee from the smiling face of your older brother as you are both about to do something stupid. Something that will change you life forever. Something that will be your first introduction to true pain and loss.

_ Danny. _

Soft lips, rough hands, vibrant sorrowful eyes. Another change. A better one. Or so you thought.

_ Danny. _

A sneer as he doesn't understand how you could still possibly love him after all he has done. After all he has taken from you.

_ Danny _ .

The name doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Or maybe you’re just telling yourself that, fooling yourself, hoping that one day it will be true.


End file.
